A Second Chance to Live
by Latina shewolf
Summary: I just wanted to be normal, but war fell upon us mutants and we became an endangered race. I didn't believe in reincarnation, but I still prayed and wished to have a second chance to live, but Primus heard me and granted me my wish. I didn't think that my best friend and I would have to fight another war. But for some reason I'll be okay. I am an X-Men after all X-MenXTransformers
1. Prologue: Part 1

AN: I know what you guys are thinking, what is she doing making a new one. I confess, this fic has been bothering me since the release of Transformers 4 and X-Men: Days of Future Past. I was really angry that Rogue only made a small appearance. Well I have an exam this Tuesday and I couldn't focus until I had this uploaded. I didn't put this under crossover because the whole plot is strictly in the Transformers movie. Too also add, anyone who is fans of "A Diamond in the Rough," this fic has nothing to do with it.

I only own my OC Surge and the plot nothing else.

Prologue

Mission City could easily be described in one word. Chaos. On a normal day it would have a sunny sky with the pedestrians on the sidewalks hurrying to get to get to their destination, or cars occasionally honking the horns when traffic gets heavy.

You would never see robots in the depths of the city, attacking one another. The Decepticons being the cruel red eye robot, the enemy destroying all in sight. The Autobots are the gentle blue eye being the ones protecting the humans.

You would never see a teenage boy running across the city with a cube in hand. You wouldn't see another teenage girl hotwiring a truck with a legless robot attached to it. You especially wouldn't see a teenage girl on a silver flying skateboard with sparks of electricity flying from her body. You wouldn't see another teenage girl who seems to be made of nothing but ice gliding around the Decepticons. Both females wearing what seems to be a leather suit.

What would be the chances of robots attacking that very city where a duo of mutants becoming allies to the robots that wants to protect Earth. What are the chances that the mutants in question were individuals that died during their war only to be given a second chance to live?

My name is Marie, but I go by Rogue. My partner/best friend as well as I died in another war. We were asked to help the Autobots in their war, to save lives of those that were never meant to be lost. This is our story.


	2. Prologue: Part 2

I only own my oc Electra, Rogue's best friend nothing else.

* * *

Mutants the next stage of human evolution. Homo Sapien Superior. That's what we were called, that is what brought us to our extinction.

Mutants were known for their god-like powers, some with the capabilities of being a real threat if they wish to. Some individuals had alibies one would only be able to dream of, powers you would find in comic books. However, being born with such powers did not necessarily mean that everyone was happy with mutants.

Some tried to come out of hiding, exposing themselves of what they are, of what they can do. Politicians like Robert Kelley took advantage of what we exposed and used it to his own advantage to fulfil his own agenda.

"_Here is a girl in Illinois who can walk through walls. Now what is to stop her from walking into a bank vault, or into the White House or to their homes… "_

We tried to post pone the registration, but in the end the "Mutant Registration Law" was passed and before anyone knew it the Sentinels came for us. Mutant hunting robots. Sentinels are programmed to locate mutants and capture or kill them. We began as a school once upon a time and one by one we dropped to single digits. Friends were taken from us by mutant hater, loved ones were torn apart, and children's lives were taken. We were on the run, we were forced to hide to face the horrors of war.

I wanted to take the cure, to be normal and to join society, go to college, to go out with my friends whenever I want to wear whatever I want. But in the end I didn't take the cure. The X-Men needed me and I honestly needed them too.

Only the strongest mutants last the longest, and even so the Sentinels were still swatting us down.

It came down to Wolverine, Magneto, Professor X, Storm, Shadowcat, Iceman, Sunspot, Bishop, Warpath, Blink, Colussus, Surge and me.

We became desperate, we had only one shot sending in Wolverine 30 years to the past. Only Wolverine, Professor X, Shadowcat, Iceman had to stay inside the rest stood outside to watch.

Soon the Sentinals came, then Storm was taken. When the rest of the team ran to fight I went to Storm's side. Because of my mutation, everyone came to an agreement to have their last moments take by me. This agreement came when Nightcrawler came and warned us. During his last moments he permanently granted me his mutation. He still wanted to fight even after his death.

I mournfully took my ex – teacher's life and soon the numbers became too many.

I was the only one left. I became the team.

Half of the Sentinels went after me and the other half broke through the barrier.

Iceman was burned to death by the time I got to him.

We may have broken the relationship, he may have given his heart for Shadowcat, but I still cared for him.

After all, I insisted that Iceman stayed as the last line of defense instead of me.

He placed his ice hand on my cheek as I began to cry "thanks for understanding" he whispered before his body went limp leaving me a fragment of him in my mind along with the others.

I summoned Wolverine's healing factor stitching up my injuries as I used Iceman's power to create a barrier between the Sentinels and the only mutants left.

Soon I was down, and as darkness overcame me I thought one thing "I wish for my next life to have a family."

I didn't think that my wish would be heard, but it was not only answered but granted, under a condition of course.

* * *

Preview

"_Let me get this straight, you need our help because in your world the Autobots would suffer high losses and if we agree we can save the lives of many that shouldn't have died."_

_My dear electric mutant beamed like a light bulb. "We're in!"_


	3. Ch 1: A New Beginning

I don't own X-Men or Transformers. I only own Elektra aka Jacinta and Johnathan Black

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Rogue's Point of View

I open my eyes looking at what seems to be a desert. Damn, this is definitely not what I expect when I died.

"Hello!" I shout trying not to let the sound of panic sweep into my voice. I seem to have come across some sort of afterlife in the desert, this sucks. I would have moved, forward but I was tackled to the ground.

"Marie" I heard a voice whimper. I recognized it at once.

"Jacinta" I answered moving to a sitting position as Jacinta hugged me tightly around my waist as her face was buried on my right shoulder.

Jacinta Maximoff is a half Spanish with mid back length chestnut brown hair with bangs falling to her eyes. She also has dark brown eyes. She may look like her mother but she inherited her father's eyes, some of his cheeky person personality/habits and another form of her father's mutation.

Jacinta, who also goes by Jace or Elektra was kidnapped when she was a baby and it wasn't until her mutation kicked in that Professor X found her. Unfortunately Jacinta's story was a lot like mine with some exceptions. The only upside was that her parents were happy to see her despite her hazardous mutation. Maybe that was the reason to why the both of us were so close.

Just like me, Jacinta went by the name Elektra only telling the people she was really close to her actual name. I was the first, then Peter and Jacinta's parents.

The clouds began to cover the light of the desert making it look dark which was when I realized that these HUGE robotic beings that stood by Jacinta and I. Only one thing came to mind.

"Sentinals" I hissed and focused my powers of Nightcrawler to take Jacinta and run when I realized for the first time in many years, my mind was silent. I tried, Iceman, Quicksiler, Havok, even Professor X but I couldn't hear anything.

"Easy Marie d'Ancanto" one of the Sentinal-beings said.

"W-w-who are you" Jacinta stuttered finally letting go of me and helping me stand. Poor girl, she was just mauled by a group of Sentinals not too long ago she is still nervous about these robotic beings.

"We are known as the Primes, and we have heard your wish Marie d'd'Ancanto, Jacinta Maximoff which is why we are here to ask for your help."

"Wish?" I answered shocked. Can anyone blame me? I can't use my mutation and now these robot/Sentinals are saying that they heard our wish and that they need our help.

"We come from a different universe and we are as you Earthlings call us as aliens. We are known as the Primes." One of the robotic beings, I mean Primes said.

"Aliens" Jacinta breathed shocked. I really hope she doesn't faint. If she does, I know I am going to follow.

They proceeded to explain why we were here. They are from a race known as Cybertonians. A war erupted on their planet and soon they were separated into two factions. The Autobots being the good guys and the Decepticons being the power hungry ones. The war began for and soon their planet was consumed in a dreaded war which leads to the destruction of their own planet.

Now then the real kicker came, the reason why Jacinta and I were stuck in this…..well what do you call it when you die and you and your best friend are stuck in this desert place with a bunch of alien robots, I mean Primes.

I may not have Quicksilver's powers but I think his personality is still there, that or Jacinta has been rubbing off of me.

Well anyways the Autobots are unfortunately going to be suffering high losses of their comrades. They are going to arrive to Earth and have no communication access to the others; some are going to die in the hands of the Decepticons, and apparently there are some that want to defect to Autobots and apparently they end up getting killed. I had a feeling there was more to the high death toll of the Autobots but it looks like that the Primes are not going to be telling us, or telling us _**yet.**_

I walked around thinking this through. On one hand I have the choice to moving on, along with all of my friends and perhaps hope that in the next life Logan has managed to create for us would be great and the rest of us would never know of this war. On the other hand, since I am not going to be able to see what the next life for me would be like, why not take this mission.

I can almost see Professor X smiling at the choice his student would be making.

I had a purpose, a duty as a member of the X-Men to protect others in need.

I looked at Jacinta and the both of us nod looks like the decision was made.

"Let me get this straight, you need our help because in your world the Autobots would suffer high losses and if we agree we can save the lives of many that shouldn't have died." I stated, waiting for my partner in crime to give the answer.

My dear electric mutant beamed like a light bulb. "We're in!"

"So the decision is made. Jacinta Maximoff, Marie d'Ancanto we thank you for agreeing to this" one of the Primes said to us.

"When we send you to our world please keep a few things in mind" another Prime said.

"The both of you would still remember the war you both have been through, but you would go back to being 17 again." A third Prime replied.

"Great" Jacinta moaned, "That means school" I sweatdrop at her reaction.

Did I mention that she can never sit still in class? Just like her dad.

"You would both still have your mutations, but the amount of control you have with them is still the same while you were in war."

Great that means I am going to have to reorganize my glove collection.

"Equipment that you had while you were in the Mansion would be found in your new home, equipment to build more is there."

Brilliant that means our X-Men suits, our special skateboards, Jacinta's gloves…

"When you arrive there, you would be talking to a lawyer getting you emancipated"

"Last thing, this is not only a mission, but a second chance for the both of you to live, so please live and enjoy yourselves. Make some friends, fall in love, be a teenager." Another Prime told us.

I frowned. "I don't know if you remember but I can't touch anyone" I said remembering Bobby and Remy.

"We can tell you that this time around you would find someone who will truly understand you." The last Prime said.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Jacinta exclaims.

"Good luck Marie d'Ancanto, Jacinta Maximoff" and before I knew it they raise their arms creating a bright light forcing me to cover my eyes.

I lowered my arms to suddenly find myself in this strange office, no lawyer office by the looks of it. I look at the name plate to see the name "Jonathan Black".

I look at myself only to see to my surprise that I was wearing the exact same thing I wore to Professor X's funeral. I was wearing a long-sleeved hooded black blazer with a black blouse underneath it. I have a knee length black pencil skirt along with black stockings and black leather ankle boots. To finish my outfit I had my traditional black leather gloves on. I realized that I still have the white strip on my chestnut brown hair and that my hair was lying straight with a black hood on the blazer over my head.

I look to see Jacinta wearing exactly what she wore to Professor X's funeral. The funny thing was that she basically wore exactly the same thing as me. The only difference was that her gloves looked to be of silver giving the illusion that her hands are metal like Peter's but I knew better. The gloves are actually made of a metal which absorbs the electricity that she is giving out keeping her at a balance level instead of accidentally shocking everyone in the room. There is a tiny machine attached to the gloves which sends a signal to Jacinta's watch warning her that her electric pulses are rising and that she either needs to remove the gloves and release the energy or lower her heart rate.

That's when I realized that a man walked into the room. He was 6'0 Caucasian man with jet black hair sleeked back as well as a black well pressed suit with a navy blue tie. He has dark brown eyes and seemed to be in his 40's the least and was carrying a bunch of papers. I realized that he was talking to us.

"Well, Miss. Maximoff, Miss. d'Ancanto we basically have all the papers so I need a couple of moments for the both of you until you are free of this paperwork."He sounded that he was trying to be cheerful here, probably because he was stuck dealing with two orphaned teenagers.

I cracked a smile at the man's attempt. It has been a while since someone tried to reassure me that everything will be alright.

"I have your school records of both of your homeschooling so I took the liberty to register you to Tranquility High School and informed them of the situation."

The both of us nodded although we were confused. What situation?

"I have both of your medical records as well as a doctor's note of the both of your chiraptophobia."

I glanced at Jacinta who looked confused.

'Fear of what?' she mouths to me.

I knew this one. When my mutation first occurred I pretended while I was on the street that I had chiraptophobia.

'Being touched' I mouth.

The man Johnathan Black didn't notice our exchange and continued on.

"Your guardian had already brought a home and stated that he wishes the both of you to be emancipated" the man continued on more cautiously.

Oh, so the story is that our guardian died.

"Here are the forms, your guardian left the both of you a trust fund and it looks like neither of you would have to work for a while. So everything here is done but one thing. Miss.d'Ancanto I understand that you have been under your guardian's care much longer then Miss. Maximoff." he said to me not minding that Jacinta has helped herself to one of the folders.

"Your guardian mentioned that you wanted to take his name. So the question is do you wish to his last name?" The man asks me.

I was absolutely stumped. Hell I don't even know who it was that died.

"Marie," Jacinta said to me showing me one of the folders she was looking through.

I looked at the folder with a picture of the guardian of Jacinta and me. I felt the breath knocked off me as my eyes got teary. I looked up to the man waiting for my answer, his expression showing sympathy.

"Yes" I said before turning back to the photo rather fondly. Deep in the back of my mind floated the fragments of my friends when the oldest fragments of them all said "don't worry darlin' I will always be there for you."

My ID was changed when Jacinta and I left the office. My name was no longer Marie d'Ancanto.

My name now said Marie Howlette after the man who saved my life, who gave me hope.

**Preview (Now we are beginning to the movie of Transformers) Chapter 2: Please Welcome..or Not**

"_Please, please, please, ple-" Sam begged before I interrupted._

"_Sam, you are getting your first car, as your mechanics we need to approve of what car you are going to get" I said._

"_We will help you get your first car. We would be mental not to help you." Jacinta grinned while she snuck another bite of her Twinkie she smuggled in class again._


	4. Ch 2: Welcome or Not

Fun fact: Camilla Belle is actually 5'6 while Anna Paquin is 5'4. But I always imagined Rogue being the taller one of the two. So for this fic I am putting Rogue/Marie as 5'6 while Elektra/Jacinta is 5'3.

I don't own X-Men, Rogue/Marie or Transformers. Or the song "Amor Prohibido" by Selena Quintalla-Perez. I only own Jacinta/Elektra.

Enjoy people.

* * *

It has been three months since we were sent to what do you call it? Another lifetime, an alternate universe, whatever, take your pick.

Three months since we lost our friends and family to the Sentinals.

Three months of mourning at the fact that our friends in the timeline during the Great Mutant Massacre have all died except for the two of us.

Three months since Elektra and Rogue died.

Three months since Jacinta and Marie were brought to life.

Three months of nightmares of dying again.

Three months of learning how to live "normal." As Magneto says, learning how to be 'homo-sapien'

That was what went through my head during my last class of the day, history, oh joy.

There was a mix of welcome and annoyance between the students. I am fairly pale skinned and thanks to my mutation I look to have very clear skin. I have dark brown hair with a white hair stripe framing my face. I also have tawny brown eyes. I know I look pretty but sometimes teens come up with the oddest reasons why a pretty girl like me doesn't show a lot of skin. Most have come to the agreement that I cut myself so I must be a goth without the black makeup. Oh well, teens will be teens.

Right now I have navy blue jeans and dark brown combat boots. I have a long sleeve black shirt with long black gloves and a dark green hoody sweater.

Jacinta was wearing the same as me with three exceptions. Black combat boots, metal gloves and a crimson red hoody sweater.

Jacinta on the other hand I worry. Jacinta like her dad hears lots of bad things about how she looks. The girl looks like her mom, Hispanic tone skin showing her decent as well as long black hair reaching to just past her shoulders like me. Although every time Jacinta uses her powers, it seems to turn a lighter shade of brown.

Now Jacinta has scars, many scars that never really faded away and unfortunately did a number on her self-esteem. When Jacinta was a baby, she was kidnapped from her mom and they brought her to a village for non-mutants. Let's just say that Jacinta had a firsthand experience of what happens to mutants in the village.

Jacinta has scars from different angles, long ones short ones, deep ones and few that have faded away. Jacinta covers up a lot of skin like I do, covering most of her skin but there are scars on her face that stubbornly remain after all these years. There is one scar that goes from her right ear to under her chin. There is another that goes from the top of her left ear right up to her forehead. Another that goes from the left side of her cheekbone to the side of her left lip. Another that goes across her forehead, and the last visible one goes from the right side of her neck down to her chest. Personally I think that Jacinta looks very pretty and that the scars add character.

I pretended to watch everyone genealogy report. Well except Jacinta, I actually paid attention to hers for four reasons. One, you never sleep during a friend's presentation, two I had to signal her from my seat when she needs to talk slower and three, strike the fear in the hearts of my classmates that if they dare to try anything while Jacinta is presenting. I have to make sure that they will regret it. Last but not least, I have to keep an eye on Jacinta's powers. It's not like I don't trust her, it's just that sometimes she needs a helping hand keeping in check.

Thankfully I gained a reputation of being the freaky goth chick that will go batshit crazy the second any of my "pack members" are picked on. One month after beginning school, Jacinta and I made a few friends. One being Sam Witwicky and the other being Mikeala Bane. Mikeala unfortunately was and sadly still is dating Trent, so we see her less. Even worse when I found him picking on Jacinta while she was trying like crazy to keep control and looking like she was going to have a panic attack.

Everyone was amazed how me being so calm and composed turned into a raving wolf just a second and I was beating Trent within the inch of his life. Since then, everyone knows to leave Jacinta and I alone and ignore our existence. Not to mention that the fact that I always wear long sleeves has everyone thinking I cut myself.

Oh well, what can you do?

In order to keep come semblance of control of my powers I need to be calm and alert to make sure my skin doesn't carelessly come in contact with anyone. Not to mention the personalities of my friends I absorbed are in check as well and not clashing with me. Unfortunately/fortunately whichever way you want to look at it, Logan's animal instincts became somewhat permanent.

Jacinta making sure her powers are in check involves a different approach. Jacinta is known as Elektra for a reason.

She is a powerhouse of electricity. Electricity is always building up inside her; Professor X believes it has to do with the accident that took her away from her parents in the first place.

Jacinta's power is creating and manipulating electricity to do her doing. Now anyone would be in awe at such a power, but the problem with Jacinta is that she is literally a power house. She could literally suck the electricity of a city with no problem. Hence the name Elektra was born.

Professor X saw that since the moment her power manifested she needed to find ways to release pent up electricity.

Jacinta would run simulations on a daily basis would go run simulations in the Danger Room running different scenarios involving her electricity.

Dr. Hank McCoy was a godsend helping Jacinta out. He created Jacinta's metal gloves that signaled when she is reaching a dangerous peak of electrical overload as well as preventing her from sending blasts of electricity. It also has this special function, after Dr. McCoy found out about Jacinta's heritage; he got the idea to convert Jacinta's electricity to power in her body. By doing this, he gave her super speed like her dad.

The downside to that was that Jacinta developed a pet peeve of wasting time, and being full of energy, all the time. Like her dad.

Speaking of speed, one month ago 'Elektra and Rouge' made a comeback. It began as an innocent trip to explore the city by transit resulting to getting lost to going inside a hospital to ask for directions, to getting caught in a hostage situation to using our powers to save the hostages and not directly getting caught.

"Miss. Maximoff! Mr. Witwicky" Mr. Hosney calls out snapping me out of my daze. I lift my head off my desk and turned to my right to see Jacinta eating another Twinkie in class reminding me of a chimpmunk. She looks up with her mouth full of Twinkie still. "Is there something you and Mr. Witwicky wish to share with the class?"

Jacinta gave him a doe like look as if asking "who me" while attempting to swallow at the same time. But Mr. Hosney confiscated her box of Twinkies for the third time this month. But of course Jacinta was at the top of her game and already emptied the box into my backpack in record time.

While Mr. Hosney back is turned, I passed my bag back to Jacinta so she could continue eating, that was when I realized Sam was talking to us.

"You guys are okay for after school right?" He asked us.

We made a rather good friend in Sam, funny rather socially awkward. We occasionally go over to his house. His parents love us, and Jacinta's cooking. He was excited when we agreed to help him get three A's and to act as his mechanic so that way he can save up to take "his girl" out.

"Please, please, please, ple-" Sam begged before I interrupted.

"Sam, you are getting your first car, as your mechanics we need to approve of what car you're gonna get" I said.

"We have to help you get your first car. We would be mental not to help you." Jacinta grinned while she snuck another bite of her Twinkie she smuggled in class again.

"Mr. Witwicky, your next" Mr. Hosney said.

"Good luck" I whispered to Sam. Jacinta waved energetically now that she has her daily sugar dosage.

"Jacinta, get rid of the evidence" I hissed at her. Last thing I need is to have another detention with Hosney. Thankfully with blurred speed, Jacinta picked up the wrappers and unfortunately hid them in Mr. Hosney's garbage can.

Sam went to the front of the classroom, dumping out the contents of his backpack. "Sorry, I got a lot of stuff. For my family gene-" he was interrupted by a piece of paper hitting his neck. I turn to the back of the class to see a smirking Trent with a rubber band between his fingers.

Before I could do anything, Jacinta gave a giggle and I noticed that she had her goggles over her eyes. She moved her googles back to her head acting as it was a headband.

Brilliant, looks like she is ahead of me in pranking Trent.

At that moment the teacher stands up.

"Who did," he looked around the room, "who did that? People! Responsibility."

I sighed in frustration. He was so not paying attention at all. I gave Sam a nod in encouragement.

"Um, okay, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great grandfather, who was a famous man. Ah, Captain Archibald Witwicky, very famous explorer. In fact he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal."

Sam then held up a map, showing the said place.

"In eighteen ninety-seven, he took forty-one brave sailors straight to the Arctic Shelf. So that's the story right? And here," he grabbed one of the tools from his pile of artifacts, "we have some basic instruments of the nineteenth century seamen."

The class again burst into a fit of giggles, while I groaned at the immaturity. God, I hate being de-aged, hormones at this time is the worst. Being a teen again is not all fun and games here. I wondered if I could get away dropping a skunk in Trent's truck.

Sam continued, "This here's the quadrant. You can get it for eight bucks. It's all for sale by the way." He put down the _quadrant _and picked up another piece of equipment. "Like the, uh, sextant." Yet again the class started to laugh and giggle, causing the teacher to hold up his _quiet _sign, but it didn't do anything. Seriously, with the exception of Sam trying to sell his great-great grandfather's stuff, the history is pretty interesting.

"You can pay fifty dollars for this. It's a bargain." I rolled my eyes as I signaled Sam to continue his presentation, not his sales, but he ignored me. "These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses." He held them up, examining them. "I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things-"

"Are you going to sell me his liver, Mr. Witwicky?" Our history teacher questioned. "This isn't show and sell, this is the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing." I fixed a glare with Mr. Hosney.

"I know I'm sorry, It's just, this is all going toward my - uh I mean my car fund. You can tell your folks, it's on E-Bay, , cold hard cash works too, and the compass makes for a good gift for Columbus Day!"

"Sam." The teacher snaps, holding his head in his hands.

My friend apologized once more and continued with his project. "Unfortunately, my great-great grandfather, the genius that he was, ended up going blind and crazy," He held up old newspapers with weird and strange symbols on them that looked painfully familiar, "and ended up in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant iceman. He thought he discovered-" He was cut off when the bell rang as everyone began to get up from their seats.

"Okay, might be a pop quiz tomorrow might not! Sleep in fear tonight." I grabbed my bag and began to make my way to Sam when I heard a loud thump and the class in laughter and surprise. I couldn't blame them.

Trent was flailing on the ground trying to get back up when I realized his shoes were all tied to the other shoe in many knots. I felt a weight to my right arm as Jacinta had to hold on my arm as she was trying to smother her laughter erupting from her petite body

Unfortunately that moment was short lived, as everyone began leaving once Trent ripped the shoes off.

I was wiping my tears when heard Sam say in utter disbelief. "B-"

"You were _hocking _your great-grandfather's crap in my classroom."

I look at Jacinta and gave her a nod. We were both thinking the same thing. _Damage control._

"Look kid's enjoy - can you do me a favor?" Sam questions. "Can you look out the window for a second. You see out father? The guy in the green car?" The teacher looks out the window, to see our dad. "Okay, well let me tell you about a dream. And a man's promise to the boy. He looked at that boy in the eye and said, _'Son, I'm gonna buy you a car as long as you bring me three A's each and a thousand dollars' _okay? He got the thousand dollars, and with his friends help I've got two A's, but your B minus?

I interrupted "well sir" I clasp my gloved hands together "here's the dream" then I made an exploding sound throwing my hands apart. "That B-, poof! Dream gone. So sir, just ask yourself..."

Jacinta threw in her puppy eyes and said "sir, what would Jesus do?"

_Ha, no one can ever say no to Jacinta._

10 Minutes Later

Jacinta and Sam were still jumping and yelling in excitement as we exited the school. Those two were completely jumping in excitement while making their way to the father Witwicky. I walked in a more dignified matter.

"Hi-Mr. Witwicky-I mean-mean-Ron-how-are-you-doing-how-is-your-wife?" Jacinta chirps quickly as she got in the car and I followed suit. Sam got in the passenger seat showing his paper.

"Afternoon, Mr. Witwicky." I said to him with a smile.

"Hey guys, I take it you have good news judging by - my son's behaviour." He said turning to look at his son.

"So?" Ron questioned his son.

"A-, it's still an A though!" Sam replied happily.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me see." Uncle Ron says as he looks at a paper that Sam had handed to him.

"It's an A." Sam pushs again.

"It's all good." His father nodded as he starts the car. Sam shot us thumbs up and the two of us shot one back at him.

Jacinta fidgeted a lot as the wind blew past us. It was definitely a day to choose a car.

I saw a yellow Camaro pass by us and had a flash back to last week. Sam convinced the two of us to spend Saturday at the arcade. We had lots of fun playing games, eating out, feeling normal at least until Sam challenged the two of us to Dance Dance Revolution Game. I was all for it, considering how many tickets we were all collecting that and I know Jacinta loved the game and would face Kitty and Jubillee many times. Sam and I coaxed Jacinta to play a game, well after Sam and I versed each other. Then Jacinta took bait.

Unfortunately, a crowd gathered much to Jacinta's embarrassment since the both of us were pretty much in sync. Like twin sync. We went to look for prizes but we didn't find much. Unfortunately there was this stuffed chocolate brown teddy bear with overalls and a red plaid shirt. Unfortunately Jacinta and I barely had enough and Jacinta was severely disappointed.

I explained to Sam that when Jacinta was kidnapped while newborn and found at the age of 6, her dad found out for the first that he had a daughter. He thought that Jacinta might hate him for leaving so he thought it might be a good idea to disappear. However my dad (Logan) found him convinced him to follow me in class to the school field trip. Jacinta's dad Peter learned that the people who kidnapped Jacinta put her mom in a coma, so Jacinta's mom had named her mentor and friends to be Jacinta's guardian if anything happened but Jacinta was still very lonely.

Peter thought that Jacinta would be better off on her own when he saw that Jacinta had powers like him. (Of course I told Sam like everyone else that Jacinta has ADHD like her dad.) But when Peter was about to leave he saw Jacinta wonder off the group to look at a teddy bear while crying that a parent told her to move her ugly self away from her son. Peter realized that his daughter is alone with dealing with her ability and with no one to support her. Peter, at that moment decided that Jacinta deserves to have someone show her how to deal with her ability. Jacinta's mom, Dahlia grew up with no one to help her with her abilities; Peter didn't want history to repeat itself. Most of all, Jacinta needs someone by her side.

Peter did the most un expecting thing at that moment. He got into an argument with the woman, which involved the woman's husband getting involved, which leaded up to the class field trip ending earlier than expected before security became involved. Jacinta was amazed that a complete stranger stood up on her behalf and gave her a teddy bear, her first toy since her she was rescued (or if you want to be technical since her mutation appeared.)

Of course that story brought Sam to tears and Jacinta had to awkwardly comfort him instead.

Sam, Jacinta and I ended up eating lunch, sharing a pepperoni pizza finishing it off before we went to the theaters to see the movies to see "Pirates of The Caribbean: At World's End." Thankfully it was a 5 minute walk from the arcade. We made our way out when Sam insisted that we have to try the hoop shooting. I ended up facing Sam while Jacinta watched when a worker of the arcade came up to us. She said that a young man cashed in the tickets and asked for someone to please give the prize to the pretty girl in the red jacket. All he asks is for a smile from her.

Of course Jacinta was absolutely loss of words while Sam kept nudging Jacinta with a knowing smirk. The teddy bear with overalls and plaid red and black shirt was given to Jacinta who was smiling big time and of course her self-esteem must be through the roof.

Of course Sam asked who gave Jacinta the bear and I spotted him watching before he left the arcade. I went after him to thank him when I saw him getting inside this 1977 yellow Camaro with a black racing stripe and driving off. I swear this is a sign from the Primes that Jacinta's true love is close. Jacinta hugs that teddy bear when she goes to sleep since then.

Suddenly I realized suddenly that Ron was pulling into a dealership for a Porsche. I raised an eyebrow at Ron while raising my left hand and putting it on top of Jacinta's hand to stop her from jumping on her seat.

"I've got a little surprise for ya son." Ron said.

"What kind of surprised?" Sam asked.

"Eh, a little surprise." His father answered back.

"No! No, no, no, no, NO! Dad! Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Sam yells in shock.

"Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Ron only laughed and I had to cover my mouth smoldering a laugh coming up at Sam's expression. Jacinta just went to a fit of giggles.

"…You think that's funny?" Sam asked, clearly irritated at the mockery.

I nudged Jacinta as she was still giggling like nuts. She thankfully tried coughing instead.

Meanwhile, Sam frowned, crossed his arms and then turned back to his dad, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah I thought that was funny." The man chuckled.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam demands

"Did you really think I would get you a Porsche? For your first car?" Ron continued.

"I don't wanna talk to you." My friends replied irritated.

"It was just a practical joke." His father laughed.

"Oh boy" I muttered, while a flash of yellow passes by us from the corner of my eye. I look around but dismissed it as something else.

Ron pulled into some car place that looked almost like a junkyard. _This is not going to end well._ I thought.

"Well Marie, since I'm giving my dad the silent treatment, you and Jace are in charge of finding something really good from all these death traps while I try to convince my dad that a Porsche is a perfectly logical choice for his firstborn's first car." Sam tells me moodily. I can't really blame him.

"Well" I say, "good luck with that, I don think ya dad is gonna fold like Hosney" I tell him with my accent revealing a bit.

"Worth a shot." Sam tells me. "I'll stay with my dad, you go this way and Jace will go….where did she go?" Sam asks looking around frantic. I can't blame him. He still panics every time we lose Jacinta.

I scan the lot, only to see Jacinta petting and cooing over the ostrich. _Really an ostrich?_ I point to Sam in that direction.

"Is that an ostrich?" Sam exclaims.

"Yup, and Jacinta is petting it." I deadpan; I think I should enforce a rule that in public Jacinta has to hold my hand.

Sam cups his hands to his mouth "yo Jace!" He hollars.

She perks up and mimics Sam "ya?!"

"You start looking for a good car in that side to your left!"

"Okay!" Jacinta begins to go to her right.

"Your other left!" I shout helpfully smiling at my friend. I turn to my mundane friend "alright Sammy, I will this way, and you go that way and cover more ground. We'll shout if we find something."

"Alright Marie, hopefully a Porsche could be an option." Sam says wishfully.

Moments later I was convinced that I could try to use my powers to build Sam a car. Most of these cars spell death trap. That was when I heard Jacinta call for us.

That was when I saw Jacinta sitting inside a 1977 yellow Camaro with black racing stripe.

Jacinta/Elektra POV

I had my mp3 player playing one of my favorite songs "Amor Prohibido" by Selena Quintalla-Perez.

"Amor probiido murmuran por los calles" I sang as I kept moving from one car to the next. _Damn, no car really does justice here for Sam._ I really want Sam to have a good car. Suddely I found the one.

I let my fingers glide on the hood while I kept singing. "Porque somos de distintas sociedades" I sang softly not to catch anyone's attention. The only person I really sing to anymore is Rogue.

I stopped singing, startled when I thought I felt the car hood shaking. I shook it off as my doing thinking that my hands are shaking again. I continued to look at the car and I really liked what I see. I think it was fate I came across this car. Just like the "arcade guy." I couldn't help but blush thinking of the guy who brought be a teddy bear just to see me smile.

"Boy, what a beautiful car like you did to end up in a place like this?" I asked the car not really expecting an answer.

I peered inside still singing along to my mp3. "Y cuando al fin estemos juntos, los dos,"I slid straight into the driver's seat. I examined the interior of this car. "Qué importa qué dirán, también la sociedad, Aquí sólo importa nuestro amor, te quiero"

Of course the first thing I pay attention to was the rear view mirror only to see an adorable little air freshener hanging from the rear-view mirror that said 'Bee-otch'.

"Awww" I coo "that is so adorable" I continue on poking at the air freshener. I swear the car got a few degrees hotter. I might note this to Rogue later but not now I have more important matters.

"It's official. I'm calling you Bumblebee" I chirp hugging the steering wheel ignoring the dirt build up on it. Either it was just me sparking again or I swear I heard the engine purr.

I poke my head outside. "Marie! Sam! Over here!"

Sam appeared first "Hey, scoot over, Jace." Sam tells me as he opened the driver's door I instantly move to the passenger seat. Sam got in and took a look at the interior and gripped the steering wheel.

"Feels good…" He mumbled. He began to wipe off the dirt covering the horn button using his thumb.

Rogue-I mean Marie appeared she looked at the car appreciatively giving a whistle of approval. "Nice choice sugah" she tells me while I beam at the compliment.

"Whoa…Hey guys, what does this look like to you?" Sam asks us as I looked closer to the steering wheel and Marie pokes her head slightly from the driver's window.

"Not sure to be honest." I tell Sam.

"Same here Sammy" Marie says. "Definitely not some sort of car symbol, is it?"

"Maybe it was custom made" I pipe in helpfully. I had a feeling I was supposed to know. "Definitely a Chevy Camaro"

"You might be on something little flower " Marie/Rogue tells me. "Obviously 1977"

"Chevy Camaro? 1977? How did you know?" Sam splutters.

"Professor Summers auto class." We respond in unison with a smirk.

"So" I drawl out "how 'bout this guy, here?" I ask patting the dashboard.

"Of course I like it. And it seems like you're taking a liking to it too." Sam and Marie/Rogue give each other a look knowing my reasons to wanting a car that was the same as the guy that called me pretty.

"How much?" Uncle Ron asks Bobby.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle…With the slick wheels and the custom paint job…" Bobby rambled on until Sam butt in.

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." Marie/Rogue argues standing straighter ready to argue.

"Yeah, but it's custom." Bobby said as he looks through the passenger's window like we don't know better.

"It's custom faded?" Sam and I say in disbelief.

"Well, this is your first car, I wouldn't expect you to understand." Bobby quickly replied before moving his face from the window. "5 grand."

"No, sorry, I'm not going over 4." Uncle Ron replies as he shook his head.

"C'mon kids, get out of the car." Bobby said as he lowered his head through the window again. I made eye contact with Rogue rapidly motioning that we have to make sure we get this car. At the same time Sam began to argue.

"No no no, you said cars pick their drivers."

"Well sometimes they pick drivers with a cheap ass father, now out of the car." Bobby said as he quickly turned his attention to the car next to the Camaro.

Sam decided to slowly make his way out of the vehicle. "Let's go." Sam said really upset.

He was about to close the driver door, but then kept it open seeing that Bobby there was blocking the door to the passenger's side. I begin to scoot over to the driver's seat and at the same time talk to those two. Well more to my mutant friend considering she had years of practise in understanding how I talk so quickly.

" !" I tell her. I also took off my glove from my right hand and began to stroke the insignia on the steering wheel. That was when the car purred and vibrated. Sam, Bobby or Ron didn't notice but Rogue definitely did. Her eyes were wide when she mouthed to me "_Primes._"

OhmyGodthereisanAutobottryingtogetsold. I thought while my heart beat fast, well faster than usual.

"Hey Jace, you moving or what?" Sam says still depressed. Thankfully Rogue comes to my rescue.

"It's a new rule I have for Jace, if she is considering in stealing it she gets to hold on to it for a moment before letting object or subject go back to its place." She tells Sam with a straight face when Sam begins to laugh.

"Is this because of the time she tried to steal those puppies from the pet shop?" He snorts out laughing while Rogue grins at the memory and I still begin to sulk in the car.

I have my stealing moments I admit; I ended up putting a couple of puppies in my pocket and tried to walk away if they didn't start barking. Rogue wasn't happy when she had to bail me out. Again.

I tried to swing out the car only to stumble and having to lean against the car to regain my balance. That was when I noticed that the passenger's door swung open and hit the vehicle Bobby was in.

Rogue and I looked at each other wide eye.

"Jace" Sam hisses at me.

"It wasn't me I swear" I tell him. "I'm out here."

Bobby didn't mind, much I think. When he finished yelling at his mechanic bang out the dent of the car, he quickly tried showing Sam to a new car. As he walked away, I sigh and nudged Rogue.

"WehavetoconvinceSamtogetBumblebee" I tell her.

However Rogue raises an eyebrow at me "Bumblebee?"

"Notthepoint" I exclaim waving my arms and readjusting my right glove making sure it is back in place.

Rogue was about to respond when the radio from Bumblebee began to do some weird things. At that moment a weird high pitch noise was made and then all of the windows of the cars in the parking exploded, shattering into multiple pieces. The surprising noise caused everyone to stumble to the ground. I accidentally let a small shock of electricity that only Rogue saw. Rogue used some of her "borrowed" telekinetic gift to make sure that the glass didn't hit the Witwickys' or the salesman or us.

"Marie, Jace" Sam calls out to us. "Hey, you okay guys" He asks breathlessly.

"Just lucky no one was hurt" Rogue replies wiping the dirt from her front.

That was when Bobby offered 4 thousand for Bumblebee.

I began to cheer with Sam grabbing his hands with my gloved ones and we began jumping up and down.

I barely heard Rogue say to Ron "they'll be a while. I'm gonna grab the bags."

That was when I realized that the mission that the Primes sent us has already begun.

Marie/Rogue

"Don't worry Ron we are only going to the grocery store first, drop Sam off, take the car to our place and I'll give it a good look while Jacinta helps and bakes again."

Only the mention of Jacinta's baking really puts Ron in a good mood. "Which kind?" He asks.

When we met the Witwicky's fell in love with Jacinta's baking skills. Judy loves her caramel cookies, Ron likes the chocolate chip and Sam likes the chocolate mint kind.

"I requested assorted so yay for everyone" I smile. Good thing I have my driver's licence. Jacinta is still working on it. She is still working on slowing down.

"Well be sure it's an even amount. Judy began to count each cookie when she realized they weren't all even." Ron grumbles.

"No problem, see ya later Ron" I tell him making my way to Sam and Jacinta.

Those two already inside and Sam was relieved to see that I was there.

Jacinta kept poking him until I gave her a look.

"Jacinta" I tell her in a reprimanding tone.

She points at Sam accusingly. "He's not respecting Bumblebee."

"I still can't believe you already named him" Sam sighs. "The radio is busted, it keeps playing love songs."

I burst out laughing.

Jacinta was lying down in the backseat stroking the seats and coos "don't worry Bee, Sam doesn't know better it not being mean to you."

"Isn't it stupid." Sam mumbles, then places the keys in the ignition to start the car. Bee didn't turn on.

I covered my mouth as I look at the car/Autobot? with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe Jacinta needs to flirt a little" I said half joking, half serious.

Sam thought I was joking, Jacinta was confused to why but did as asked.

"Bee can you please turn on, Sam's sorry for what he did" she said in her what I like to call "kicked puppy voice."

[Anything for you beautiful] the radio turned on to host in a talk show.

"See I told you it was broken" Sam says as he starts the car again and this time Bee turned on. "This is incredible, I mean-" Sam flusters.

[Shut up and drive…] All of a sudden the radio turns the dial to another station playing the song Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna.

We all freeze a moment before Sam drives but then chuckles saying "I swear that if it is possible you would be dating my car Jace."

That was when I remembered the boy that brought Jacinta the bear.

* * *

Bumblebee POV

Humans have evolved quite a bit since the beginning of time. It is amazing at what they are able to do, however the two femme's accompanying Samuel Witwicky, they are different.

I com linked Optimus for my bi weekly report. I have been on Earth for 6 months, basically half a year looking for Samuel Witwicky. The oddest part was that three months ago, there was a surge of energy that radiated power almost like the All Spark on American soil.

I when I found Samuel Witwicky three weeks ago, it was when I saw them. The femmes. They go by Marie Howlett and Jacinta Maximoff. They both radiated the energy that was identical to what I found in America three months ago.

The first week I observed them the relationship between the three. Samuel seems to treat them as if they were his siblings, however he didn't notices the minute details.

As much as they practiced, they couldn't hide the fact that they are war veterans. There was a lot of moments of looking over their shoulder, scanning the area for potential threats, or even the surge of protectiveness between each other. After a week I couldn't help a surge of protectiveness deep within my park for the femme with the many scars, Jacinta Maximoff.

I even abandon post when a disgusting male began to cause the femme lots of problems. He was grateful that the other femme Marie gladly beat the male name Trent. I really didn't want to disobey Optimus.

When I first saw her, I knew that she is the most beautiful femme to walk on Earth.

Light bronze skin with dark raven locks that turn a chocolate colour when the light hits her. Dark brown piercing eyes so full of emotions especially when she smiles.

She has lots of scars something that scares any potential suitors for Jacinta Maximoff. If she was in Cybertron, she would have suitors throwing themselves at her feet. Scars on a femme in Cybertron shows the sign of a warrior both inside and out. This makes them more beautiful in the eyes of a mech.

Oddly enough Marie Howlett has faint scars but under my sharp eyes I see that her body is stitching at a constant rate. Far too fast for the average human.

I reported to Optimus everything I learned about the femmes. Their background and what I have seen them do.

I have seen through thermal scannings that there is some things that no human should do. No human should be able to create a magnetic field and lift up an object with a flick of the wrist.

I have seen Jacinta early in the morning clean the house with seconds almost at the speed of light.

In the parking lot, Marie mentally stopped the glass from hitting everyone while Jacinta accidentally let out a bolt of electricity from her gloveless hand.

These femmes had powers, powers many would dream of having. The perfect weapon for either side.

I couldn't help but hope these femmes would never be left in the hands of the Decepticons.

When Jacinta touched me with her bare skin, my spark can't help but call out to her. I am glad that Jacinta apparently loved the teddy bear I won her.


End file.
